


yoga and coffee mornings

by bethchildz



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Discussion of mental illness, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethchildz/pseuds/bethchildz
Summary: Since Cosima and her sisters had taken down Neolution and freed themselves from the grasp Dyad had had on them, it had been a blur of plane rides and train journeys to cure the 274 Leda clones. Mostly it was rewarding, and exciting to be able to travel and see the world with Delphine, but it didn’t come without its struggles. Cosima was happy - she was - she had everything she ever wanted; freedom, family, love - but the past year had taken its toll.





	yoga and coffee mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic for years but this suddenly just came to me and I thought I might as well post it! I miss Cophine and the show so much I can't let them go.

Since Cosima and her sisters had taken down Neolution and freed themselves from the grasp Dyad had had on them, it had been a blur of plane rides and train journeys to cure the 274 Leda clones. Mostly it was rewarding, and exciting to be able to travel and see the world with Delphine, but it didn’t come without its struggles. Cosima was happy - she was - she had everything she ever wanted: freedom, family, love - but the past year had taken its toll.

After a particularly bad episode at the weekly family dinner a month ago, her sisters had convinced her to at least give therapy a shot. She was sceptical at first, reassuring everyone that she could handle it herself, but with Delphine’s support she forced herself to make it to the weekly sessions.

_Post-traumatic stress disorder._

She couldn’t quite admit it to herself when she was first given the diagnosis. She had dealt with her physical illness the only way she knew how - focussed on the numbers, on the symptoms she could see, on the science. It was harder to deal with what couldn’t be written down in quite the same way.

Her therapist suggested she should take up yoga. Of course it was no magical cure, but she had said it was a good way of connecting with your body, of grounding yourself in the moment. _It can help with the dissociation_ , she had said. It wasn't what Cosima was used to, but ever since her near death experience she had been somewhat intrigued by the more spiritual components in life. Not that she would be packing her bags for a silent retreat any time soon, but yoga seemed doable. She could tell Delphine was a little sceptical but she was supportive, and Cosima appreciated that. She knew Delphine had her own demons, and although she wouldn't like to admit it, she knew Cosima's struggles over the past few months had triggered some less than happy memories for her. She could tell by the dark circles that had reappeared under her girlfriend's eyes; the restless nights of tossing and turning that Delphine thought she hadn't noticed.

But they persisted, together. Both focussing on recovery, they were making progress. Cosima's nightmares were becoming less frequent, and she was sort of actually beginning to enjoy this yoga thing. Every morning before breakfast she would roll out her yoga mat in the front room of their shared Toronto apartment and spent half an hour focusing on herself. And it wasn't only Cosima that had come around to the new sport.

“Maybe yoga was a good idea,” Cosima heard her girlfriends smirk without even seeing it. She looked between her raised legs to find her girlfriend leaned against the doorway, the morning sun lighting up her blonde curls in just the right way. She was angelic.

“Mmm, Dr Cormier, are you hitting on me?” she joked, allowing herself to return to the simple cross legged pose on the mat. Delphine simply smiled at that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be disturbing you.”

“No, no it’s cool, I was finishing anyway,” Cosima smiled, leaning her head slightly to the side to get a better look at her girlfriend. She was still dressed in her sleepwear: a simple grey t-shirt and tiny black shorts that somehow made her legs look even longer. Cosima wondered if she would ever get used to this - this domesticity that they were finally allowed to have. It had been months and months of life threatening situations, of trust issues, of corrupt corporations and far, far too much blood. But they were free now. And here Delphine was, a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hand and a soft, comforting smile on her face.

“That’s good,” Delphine put her coffee down on the table by the couch and sat down opposite Cosima on the floor, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “because you look incredible right now.”

Cosima openly laughed at that, looking down at her purple sports bra and multi coloured tie-dyed leggings, before bringing her hands to tangle in Delphine’s soft curls at the back of her head. “Come here,” she giggled, pulling Delphine closer as their lips met in a sweet but passionate kiss. Leaning her forehead against her girlfriend’s she whispered, “mmm, good morning.”

There was a long way to go, Cosima knew. She had a tough journey ahead of her in coming to terms with everything that had happened since she met her sisters but she knew that the worst was over. She had Delphine, and she had her family, and that was by far the most important thing.


End file.
